


What Happened in the Dungeons

by Ravenhaired_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Detention, Dungeon, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhaired_girl/pseuds/Ravenhaired_girl
Summary: Its 8th year at Hogwarts and Hermione and Draco get paired together for a potions assignment, but when Hermione gets distracted she land them in detention. What will happen in the dungeons when Professor snape leaves the two alone?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	What Happened in the Dungeons

Hermione Couldn’t believe Snape partnered her with Malfoy. Though she was glad that he had survived Nagini’s bite, sometimes he tested her strength. True, Malfoy had changed, but he was still a git, who was always trying to push her buttons. They were brewing contraceptive potion for the infirmary, much to Hermione’s horror. Malfoy, of course, gave her a sly smirk when Snape had announced it. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks, which only made the git smile more.  
As soon as Snape had stopped his short lecture, Hermione rushed off to the storage cabinet to get the ingredients, wanting to get her thoughts in order before speaking with Malfoy. When she brought the supplies back to the table, she realized Malfoy had already grabbed a cauldron and tools. Silently, she grabbed the Fluxweed to start slicing.  
“We’ll have to speak at some point Granger,” he said grabbing the lunar fruit, and slicing it.  
“Fine, you're doing it wrong,” she said setting her knife aside and placing her hands on her hips, “you need to crush it with the back of the blade to get more juice, it increases potency.” Malfoy stopped, amused at her correction, he set the knife down and looked up at her.  
“Brewed this before have you Granger?” he asked with a smirk, happy to see the color that now tinged Granger's cheeks. He always thought that she looked pretty when she was flushed, it was part of the reason he liked to tease her. She huffed, muttered prick under her breath, and started slicing her Fluxweed again. Swot he muttered in reply as he turned his knife on the side and started crushing his lunar fruit.  
About an hour later, the dungeon was filled with thick smoke, and the students had started to finish up their potions. The humidity was starting to cling to Hermione’s curls, which made it frizz all over. Draco looked up from slicing some small roots, heat rushing to his cheeks at the sight. Blaming his brush on the heat from the cauldrons, he tried to ignore the heat gathering in other parts of his body. He had had feelings for Hermione since he was young, though he never admitted them, that is until the Yule ball. There was no denying his feelings of jealousy when he saw the beautiful witch on Krum’s arm. Hermione was now a supple witch of 19, and most people, wizards, and witches, had started to take notice, this only set to intensify his feelings.  
Hermione was lost in thought, counting the number of clockwise versus counterclockwise stirs. When she finally lifted her head, she was greeted with Malfoy’s eyes, the grey iris was just a sliver around his dilated pupils. The sight sent heat straight to her abdomen, much to her dismay. She always thought Ginny was mad when she said Malfoy was attractive, but now greeted with his silver eyes, she couldn’t help but wonder. Her cheeks flushed more at the intensity of his gaze. Her mind still full of the thought of Malfoy she moved to add the last ingredient. She needed to get it together, or else she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on her assignment, which would lead to a mistake. Shite she huffed, She added the Gurdyroot before the moon water. The potion started to bubble furiously, and before she had time to act the potion exploded. Damn his eyes she thought. She and Malfoy were drenched in their failed potion.  
Snape looked up from across the room, moving toward the mess in the far corner. “Well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, you’ve created quite the mess.” Draco gave Hermione a deadpan stare, as Hermione closed her eyes in anger at herself. “Detention tonight, both of you,” he added vanishing the mess on the table with a swish of his wand, conveniently forgetting to cleanse their robes leaving them to fend for themselves.  
Hermione wiped the slick from her eyes and was faced with Malfoys criticizing gaze. Sorry she mouthed apologetically as she left the classroom to take a shower.

After eating dinner, Hermione and Draco headed down to the dungeon for their detention. The walk was silent, but Malfoy’s accosting looks spoke volumes. When they arrived in the dungeon Snape was waiting at his desk.  
“Clean out the first-year cauldrons, I have left the cleaning supplies on the desk, you will not be able to use your wands due to the particular makeup of the potion they were brewing,” he said as he walked towards the, “unfortunately I have been called out on temporary business, and will be back tonight.” He left with a swish of his black robes, disappearing into the dark dungeon hallway.  
Malfoy made his way over to the cauldrons, grabbing one to start scrubbing. “I’m sorry,” Hermione said softly. Malfoy's eyes snapped up at her voice. “you should be, it’s your fault I don’t get to attend the party in Slytherin common room tonight.”  
“My fault, you’re the one who kept looking at me like you-,” she cut herself off before she said something she would regret. Malfoy was listening to her with a new curiosity, was she distracted by his gaze?  
“Looked at you like what?” he said standing us to meet her eyes, his gaze intensifying. “like that!” she huffed, looking flustered at her new proximity to him. He stepped closer, as she stepped away, backing into a wall. He closed the distance and put his hand above her head. “what is it granger about my eyes that made you so distracted?” he asked her, lowering his head to her height. She could feel his breath on her face, it smelled like cinnamon. Enveloped in his sent, she stared right back at him, their noses so close they were almost touching. His gaze flickered down to her lips, he knew he would regret what he did next, she would probably scream at him. To his surprise, before he could move to kiss her, she crashed her lips onto his. Her lips were soft and eager. He gently coaxed his tongue between her lips and tasted the sweetness of her mouth. It was warm and soft, and his cock was twitching at the thought of what else her mouth was capable of. Hermione’s hand roamed his hair, while the other grasped the back of his neck. Draco’s own hands moved over her back and down to her arse, Hermione moaned in appreciation which only set to make him even harder.  
Malfoy lifted Hermione and set to move her over to the worktop, his erection rubbing against her clit and making heat rush to her stomach. When she was seated on the table, she kept her legs wrapped around Malfoy, moving her hands down to the hem of his sweater to pull over his head. Once his sweater was off, she roamed her hands over his abdomen, she pulled her lips away to look in appreciation. His eyes were dark and full of lust, and his frame was toned, not thin as he had been in his youth. Draco moved to pull off her sweater, as he made his way to lavish her neck. She moaned as he sucked under her jaw and began palming her breast. Her hips started to move against his cock, making him groan onto her skin.  
“Please,” she whimpered into his ear, “please Draco.” At this, his hands set on her zipper of her muggle denims, who was he to deny a witch pleasure. Shedding her jeans, Hermione set to dispose of Draco’s trousers. As they pooled around his ankles, she pulled down the waistband of his boxers, freeing his erection. Her lips went to Draco’s neck, as her hands found his cock. She moved her head down to his chest and sucked on one of his nipples.  
“Fuck Hermione,” he moaned out. “Well that’s what I’m asking you to do,” she giggled. He held her face in his hand, pulling her lips to meet his, as his other hand traveled to meet her core. Hermione was soaked through her knickers, making him want to slam right into her. Hungrily, he shoved his hand down her knickers, rubbing his fingers against her clit making her shudder in pleasure. He slid one long digit into her tight slit and set to increase the friction on her clit. Pumping in and out of her a few times, he added another finger, stretching her opening even further.  
Hermione was writhing in ecstasy, Draco’s fingers hitting a spot that she nor her past boyfriends never quite found. She felt so close, as Draco increased his speed, pumping faster in and out of her pussy. Just as she felt her walls fluttering, he pulled his fingers out. she looked up him, his fingers moving towards his mouth, his tongue licking up all her juices. “please Draco,” she whined, her voice uneven from pleasure. “Please what?” he asked with a hungry look, he wanted to hear her say it. She pulled him closer, one hand grabbing his cock, as she whispered into his ear. “Fuck me Draco.”  
Draco needed no further instruction, as he felt more blood rush to his dick as she pumped him. He slid her knickers to the side, gazing at her sopping pussy. “so ready for me Granger, so wet for my dick.” She was so ready and eager, her voice keening for him to enter her. As her legs wrapped around his waist again, he lined his erection up with her opening. He slowly entered her, letting her adjust to the stretch, her walls already tight around his cock.  
Once Draco had fully entered her, she felt full, deliciously so. He started to pump in and out of her, one hand traveling up to her bra, shoving it out of place, he pinched her nipple. Hermione squeaked in pleasure, Draco’s cock twitching in appreciation. Though Hermione’s senses were overwhelmed, she still found herself wanting more, more of his musky scent, more of his sweet mutterings, more of his delicious length. “Fucking hell,” she moaned.  
“What a dirty little mouth you have, Granger,” grunted Draco, enjoying the warmth of her sweet cunt. “I wonder what else your dirty mouth can do,” he felt himself getting closer at the thought. Looking down Hermione was a mess of sweet curls, her breasts jostling with every thrust, and her face contorted with pleasure. Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer with the sight in front of him, his other hand found her clit and started to rub, while the other one attended to her breasts. Her falls started to flutter around his cock, and he felt her clampdown. She moaned loud with pleasure, her mouth forming an O-shape, as he followed her into bliss. Once he finished inside her, he pulled out, lowering his head to her quim. With one long lick, he felt her shudder through the last of her orgasm. He lapped up the last of their combined juices, as she finished riding out her pleasure.  
When he was done he looked up at to see her face. She was panting, trying to regain her composure, and looking thoroughly debauched, as she muttered sinful things. He moved up to kiss her lips. Hermione tasted herself on his lips, not minding it when his tongue was dancing in her mouth.  
“Fuck,” she stammered, looking worried. “what?” he replied. She made a grab for her clothing and getting dressed. Upset that he was losing the sight up naked Granger, he followed suit, muttering a cleansing charm and pulling up his boxers. “we didn’t clean the cauldrons, and Professor Snape didn’t say when he would be back!” she said harshly, “we should have been done by now.” She checked the clock, seeing that Professor Snape had left them over an hour ago. She made a quick B-line for the remaining cauldrons, as Draco finished pulling his sweater on. Not five seconds later Snape entered the classroom looking confused. Both Draco and Hermione knew how this looked. They were both a heated mess, their hair laying in all directions, not to mention the fact that their task was left uncompleted.  
“Explain yourselves!” he shouted at both of them. They knew that they were thoroughly fucked, no excuse could get them out of this mess. Looking nervously at each other, they both fell silent, There was no escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first time posting on A03, so I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope to be posting some more lengthy fics, so keep an eye out for those. Follow me on Tumblr @d0t-com <3


End file.
